


Dr. Who goes HP

by Catsintheattic



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Deutsch | German, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus starrte verständnislos auf den rollenden Haufen aus Muggleschrott, der sich quer über Knockturn Alley auf ihn zubewegte</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Who goes HP

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Хуниверс в Поттериане](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356582) by [Kollega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega)



"Eliminieren! Eliminieren!"

Severus starrte verständnislos auf den rollenden Haufen aus Muggleschrott, der sich quer über Knockturn Alley auf ihn zubewegte. Dahinter Borgin, mit wehenden Rockschößen.

"Aufhalten! Es entkommt!"

Severus hob seinen Stab an und zielte genau.

Confringo traf auf Eliminieren.

Die Splitter flogen nach allen Seiten.

Borgin, atemlos, fiel fast vor ihm auf die Knie. "Zum Glück, Master Snape! Das war-"

"Äußerst unvorsichtig von Ihnen. Arthur Weasley würde ich solchen Mugglekram ja noch zutrauen, aber Ihnen?"

"Ein seltenes Artefakt", flüsterte Borgin.

"Nicht mehr", lächelte Severus.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet the result of lenija asking for crossover drabbles with Dr. Who, and me having only Wikipedia and Queer as Folk as information sources. *g*


End file.
